


Black Ice

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch has a daughter named Seraphina but only North, Tooth, Sandy and Pitch know. The Guardians have spent years hiding her from Pitch and now, when Pitch returns 10 years after the Guardian's defeated him, he finds her. How will Jack react to finding out that Pitch has a daughter? And why does Jack feel so protective over her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Seraphina panted as she ran. She wasn't sure how much longer she could run from him, especially when he had control over his ability to travel through the shadows. She was still so young, despite being over 500 years old. For Guardian's sake her father was over 5000 years old. She wasn't even a third of his age...But that didn't matter. What mattered was that she wasn't supposed to go near him. When he went near her, she was supposed to run. But she didn't think she could any longer. The Guardian's were scattered. Bunny, Tooth and North hurt and Jack...

Tears filled Seraphina's eyes at the thought of Jack as she stumbled to a stop. Her father had told her that Jack was dead...gone, as far as he knew anyways. And it hurt so much, the mere thought of it. A part of her wondered whether her father was just playing with her fears, but she didn't care. She had no doubt of what her father was capable of, she had no doubt that if there was no other way, he would kill Jack. Seraphina tensed when she felt the presence of her father behind her.

“Stop running Sera. I won't hurt you” His voice was quiet, and assuring, but Seraphina knew better than to believe him. She turned to face him.

“Am I really supposed to believe you? After everything you've done?!” Seraphina was angry, but her fear and sadness overwhelmed her anger.

“I am your father. Everything I've done was to get you back and I would never lie to you unless it was in your best interest. Please Sera, just come with me. Join me, be my daughter and let me be your father. I am all you have left...please. If Jack just happens to be alive, what's to stop yourself from hurting him? You can't control your powers...but I can teach you how. I can help you harness your abilities, control them so you never hurt anyone unless you want too. _Please Sera...please_ ” His voice was still quiet, but now it was pleading. His golden eyes were filled with a plea she wasn't sure she could fight any longer. Her father held his hand out and Seraphina stared at it. After a moment she started to reach her own hand out but she froze when a voice cried out.

“Seraphina! Don't listen to him!” Seraphina turned and saw Jack, limping towards them. He was alive but wounded. Seraphina felt her heart warm at the sight of him, but she realized that if he was alive, then it meant he could still be killed. Her fathers words swirled through her head _'What's to stop yourself from hurting him?'_

“I'm sorry Jack...” Seraphina felt tears sting her eyes once more as she turned her back on Jack, staring up at her father. She once more began to reach her hand out to his own, which was still outstretched, patiently waiting for her to grab it.

“Seraphina, no! Don't go with him please!” Jack limped faster towards Seraphina. He had to get to her before she agreed. Suddenly, Jack cried out as something blew him backwards.

Seraphina clasped her hand into her father's, staring into his eyes as she did so. She saw the plea twist and turn to joy and triumph. He went from looking at her to looking at Jack. He waved his hand and Jack flew back with a cry due to a black dust. A few tears slid down Seraphina's face as she stared at Jack. She felt her fathers arms wrap around her and suddenly, darkness enveloped them. The last thing she heard was Jack screaming her fathers name.

**_"PITCH!!!!!!!"_ **

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack remembers how he reacted to Seraphina being Pitch's daughter as Pitch begins Seraphina's lessons on how to control her powers.

**Chapter 1**

Jack paced back and forth, despite his limp. To say he was worried was an understatement... __Pitch had gotten Seraphina!_ _ All the years spent keeping her from Pitch have been a waste of time...Jack could still remember when he first found out that Seraphina was Pitch's daughter.

_**Flashback**_

_Jack stared at Seraphina, conflicting emotions raging like a storm inside of him. She was Pitch's daughter? He had already gotten past the fact that Pitch even had a daughter, but now he was stuck on the fact that Seraphina was said daughter. His staff was raised defensively, pointed at her as he tried to process the fact that one of his closest friends was the daughter of who could possibly be considered his worst enemy._

_"You're Pitch's daughter?" Jack asked, though he already knew the answer. He wanted her to confirm it...Seraphina stared back at Jack, pain showing in her golden eyes. She looked down._

_"Yes, I am" Seraphina's voice was quiet and filled with pain, just like her eyes. Jack twitched, betrayal flooding through him. Before he could do anything though, North was suddenly there, standing defensively in front of Seraphina. Jack saw Sandy, Tooth and Bunny slightly off to the side._

_"Jack, lower your staff" North commanded. Jack looked at him incredulously._

_" **She's Pitch's daughter!** " Jack cried. He was staring at North so he missed how Seraphina flinched when Jack said that. _

_“Yes Jack, we know that. Allow us to explain before you do something you'll regret later” Tooth said, moving closer to them. Jack stared at the other Guardian's before slowly nodding, lowering his staff._

_**End of Flashback** _

He obviously hadn't quite trusted Seraphina at first, although that was to be expected, she _was_ Pitch's daughter after all. But then the rest of the Guardian's had explained that though she had Pitch's powers, she was nothing like Pitch. And now Pitch had her!

"Jack stop pacing. Your leg is hurt and you have a broken rib. You should sit down or you'll never heal" Tooth said, pure worry and concern etched onto her face.

"How can I just sit down when Pitch has Seraphina?! We should be going after him, getting her back!" Jack shouted.

"We need a plan first. We cannot just go barging in. We don't even know where he is" North said and Jack sighed. He knew North was right but he hated it.

* * *

Seraphina sighed as she walked through the caverns. She wasn't 100% sure where she was but she thought that she might be in the same place where her father had been dragged by his Nightmares so long ago. It was just a hole in the ground but obviously, 10 years later, it had evolved into something much more than just that and was now more like a Labyrinth.

Seraphina was annoyed though and she slowed her near frantic walking. She'd been spending the last 15 or so minutes trying to find her way out of the caverns and back to her room-she had taken a walk to calm herself so she'd stop crying-but all she found were more halls and caverns.

Seraphina finally stopped walking entirely, but refused to call for her father to ask for his help. She didn't mind admitting she was lost but she wouldn't ask him for help. After several long minutes, she heard the sound of hooves on stone. Not even a moment later, a nightmare neighed softly, now standing by Seraphina. Seraphina couldn't help but smile, reaching up and petting the nightmare, which neighed softly again.

The nightmare started to walk and Seraphina followed it, knowing it could lead her back to her room. In fact, not even 7 minutes later, Seraphina found herself at the door to her room. She thanked the nightmare-knowing it had probably been sent by her father-and went into her room. She wasn't surprised when she found Pitch standing near the door and hardly acknowledged him.

“I know you are...upset...but I thought that maybe teaching you to control your powers a bit might cheer you up?” Pitch asked, his voice soft. Seraphina sighed.

“How do you know you can even teach me?” Seraphina asked, her voice having more bite than what was necessary.

“Because you're my daughter. You have every power I have and I've mastered my powers” Pitch replied.

“Yes, but you're older. You're over 5,000 years old and I'm barely 500 years old. You've had time to master your powers and for over 500 years I've had it branded into my brain that using my powers is dangerous” Seraphina said, her voice taking on a slightly hurt tone.

It was true that The Guardian's had warned against using her powers, but it was mostly because if she used them, Pitch could find her...so she had never learned how to use them. It was the way Pitch found her, each time. Something would happen and/or she would get to emotional and accidentally use her powers, which Pitch would sense.

“I know my dear but here, you can learn how to use your powers without the worry of hurting anyone because there is no one but us. We have all the time in the world to teach you so you needn't worry about time. For now, let's start with manipulating nightmare sand, okay?” Pitch said, a smile on his face. Seraphina scowled.

“You mean Sandy's sand that you corrupted and turned black?” Seraphina hissed, causing Pitch's smile to quickly disappear. Anger rose in Pitch but he pushed it away, merely sighing.

“Sera...please” Pitch said. Seraphina sighed as well.

“Fine” Seraphina said.

The next several hours were spent with Seraphina repeatedly trying to manipulate the nightmare sand, and failing to do so, causing Seraphina to become increasingly more frustrated. Finally, she snapped.

_“That's it! I give up. I'm done for today and we can continue this or try something else tomorrow but I'm done!”_ She shouted. Pitch sighed and gathered up the sand, putting it in a little black bag, and setting it on the nightstand by Seraphina's bed. He then left the room, leaving Seraphina alone. She laid down on her bed and stared at the stone ceiling above before rolling onto her side and closing her eyes, falling asleep, her dreams filled with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I thought I'd point out I'm new to the Rise Of The Guardian's fandom. I would also like to point out that I recently learned that apparently Pitch has a daughter and I don't know much at all but I loved the idea of it so I'm kind of twisting it and making it my own. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the last one. Comment and Kudo if you want


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally gets to see Seraphina again after 100 years of separation...but is the girl he see's, the girl he remembers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, time jump ahead. I know it's a bit disorienting and a lot of people will probably hate it but I had to do it to progress the story properly

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Jack sighed as he finished searching the town. There was no evidence that Pitch had ever been there, so the talk about nightmares seemed to make no sense. Pitch usually left some kind of trace, and that hadn't been in 50 years. Seraphina had been gone for over 100 years and Jack had never stopped searching, even as the other Guardian's had.

50 years ago, humanity had discovered a way to get rid of Nightmares, some kind of pill-which was later turned into a shot. Pitch had made his displeasure clear before disappearing, but recently, rumors had surfaced of people once again having nightmares. It had even been in the news, and people were afraid of it.

With the shot, no one had had a nightmare in a little over 50 years, so Jack thought Pitch had done something...but the town he was in-multiple people had been having nightmares here-had no traces of Pitch whatsoever. The trail was cold and it upset him.

Jack sighed once again before letting the wind lift him into the air and to the tallest building. He sat on the edge of the building, staring down at the town. It was dark out because it was nearly 2:30 AM but Jack spent a lot of time out at dark. He didn't spend much time sleeping, he hadn't slept more than 4 hours every day for the last 100 years.

Jack spent most of his time searching for Seraphina, though the other Guardian's thought it was pointless. Everyone but Jack and Sandy had given up and the only reason Sandy hadn't given up was because he was closer to Seraphina than the others but that's all Sandy would say on the matter. He refused to give up on her, even after so long, and Jack was thankful he wasn't alone in his search. While Jack searched high and low, Sandy searched dreams, hoping that one day he would come across someone who had seen her or Pitch and they would dream of it.

Jack tensed when a __whoosh__  broke him out of his reverie. He quickly got up, frowning. He heard the sound again, going right by him. His eyes caught a flash of black, but it was too fast to make out so he just quickly followed it, jumping across the buildings, his staff clutched tightly in his hand. After a short while, he lost sight of the flash of black he had seen and he stopped, groaning in frustration. He stood there for a moment, looking around, realizing he was near the outskirts of the town.

Jack turned around to get off the roof and suddenly, there was a black wolf sitting there, not even six feet from him, it's eyes shining gold. Jack tensed, staring at it. The wolf stared right back and when Jack took a step back, the wolf stood up, taking a step forward. Jack froze again and when he noticed that the wolf seemed to be made from black sand, he began to raise his staff. The wolf growled and crouched, getting ready to attack because of the threat but it froze when a laugh rang out.

"Oh this is so adorable. You're so easy to get" A girl's voice stated. The wolf trotted over to someone behind Jack and when he turned around, he froze once again.

"Seraphina?" Jack asked, staring at the girl who was sitting with one leg dangling, and the other pressed against her chest. He stared at the girl who just couldn't be Seraphina. She was too...different

.

Seraphina's hair had been long, black and straight, her bangs parted. Her golden eyes were filled with kindness and understanding. The gold band on her head held a green stone in it, as did the golden necklace with three stones she always wore. Her shirt was a light green and the jacket she wore was a darker green and she had a slight obsession with red roses. But this girl...though the facial features were the same, and the eyes looked the same, it seemed that they were two different people.

Her hair was still black though it was now shorter, drawn back in a sort of ponytail, the edges of her hair curving up. Her eyes were lit up with amusement and mischief. The gold band around her head now held a black stone and instead of her golden necklace, she wore a choker. She had three piercings in each ear, whereas before she had never had one. She wore a sleeveless gold shirt, with a black leather vest and she was currently smirking as Jack stared at her.

“In the flesh Jackaboy” Seraphina said, enjoying how freaked out Jack appeared to be. The wolf nuzzled Seraphina's leg and she smiled as she leaned down and pet it. “Isn't she beautiful? Took me a long time to be able to make her. Dad uses those horses, well you know. They don't really...do anything. All they're good for is a back-up plan that involves running.”

Seraphina snorted and shook her head. She looked up from the wolf, watching Jack who was still staring at her, pure shock on his face. Seraphina was starting to get bored and annoyed which was the whole reason she'd even done any of this. She had been bored, hadn't known what to do and she was looking for entertainment so she chose to mess with Jack, but it wasn't turning out the way she'd hoped. She suddenly groaned, causing Jack to jerk back.

“I was hoping this would be a lot more entertaining, but as it turns out, you are as boring as everything else around here. Even these people's nightmares and fears are boring. Did you know that a man who is in his late 30's is afraid of fish? Like little goldfish?” Seraphina rolled her eyes. “It's so pathetic...people these days don't even know what fear is. But unlike my father I can still change their dreams to nightmares. He's been having quite the difficulty since that drug was invented. For some reason, I have no problem” Seraphina shrugged as Jack's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

“You're the one who is turning people's dreams into nightmares?!” Jack cried, disbelief clear on his face. Seraphina frowned.

“Uh...duh? I thought I'd made that perfectly clear. I mean hell, my father had made it perfectly clear over 50 years ago how totally _not_ pleased he was with the drug. He wasn't pleased because he couldn't make any more nightmares. It was too difficult for him because of the drug. I, on the other hand, am perfectly capable of turning these people's dreams into nightmares. Unfortunately I am incapable of seeing the joy in it. People these days have no idea what fear is anymore, or what a nightmare is. As I stated before, a grown man in his late 30's is afraid of a goldfish. It's so stupid...” Seraphina's expression went from a scowl to a wicked grin as she looked down at the wolf who was still right by her.

“Now Shadowmere here is a thing to be feared. Wolves are powerful creatures, very smart and very dangerous. _Predators..._ ” Seraphina nearly purred the word as she scratched underneath Shadowmere's chin. “They usually travel in a pack. Do you know why?” Seraphina asked, briefly looking up at Jack, but instead of actually waiting for an answer, she just continued. “So they can take down larger prey. The more wolves, the easier, the quicker it is to get bigger prey. But anyways, this is officially boring me again and the only reason I did any of this was so I _wouldn't_ be so bored, so I'm going to go now”

Seraphina quickly stood up and headed towards one of the shadows cast everywhere on the kind of small building due to the other buildings towering over it.

“Wait!” Jack said, quickly moving towards Seraphina. Seraphina froze and turned to Jack, one of her eyebrows raised in question. “Where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here. Probably back home to be honest. Dad is probably a bit worried about me.” Seraphina rolled her eyes, missing Jack's scowl.

“You can't go back. You've got to come with me” Jack said, making Seraphina frown.

“No I don't. I've got to get home” Seraphina repeated.

“Your home is with me and the other Guardian's” Jack said and now Seraphina scowled, moving towards Jack in anger, the wolf at her feet growling.

“No! It is not! I belong with my father, not with you and your Guardian's. I am _not_ a Guardian and I will never be one. I don't _want_ to be a Guardian and I certainly don't want to go anywhere _near_ the rest of you” Seraphina hissed, something black twisting into her golden eyes while black patterns slowly swirled over her skin, showing only a fraction of the power she had hidden just beneath the surface. The sight of the black in her eyes and on her skinned caused Jack to jerk back as if he'd been burned, staring at her with wide blue eyes filled with pain.

“What happened to you...” Jack's voice was soft and filled with confusion and pain. Seraphina looked away as she tried to stave off the emotions that wanted to crush her just by the pain in his voice.

“I spent over 100 years with Pitch Black. What do you think happened Jack? I changed, I've done things...and there is no going back. Goodbye Jack Frost”

Before another word could come out of Jack's mouth, before he could try to get her to stay, before her resolve snapped and she _chose_ to stay, Seraphina stepped into the shadows with her wolf, and disappeared, leaving Jack standing on a roof on the outskirts of a town in the middle of nowhere, feeling nothing but confusion, pain, and a little glimmer of hope.

* * *

Seraphina arrived home with Shadowmere, who instantly headed for Seraphina's room. Seraphina hung back, leaning against the wall as she tried to calm her racing heart. She refused to believe her heart was racing because she'd seen Jack and instead chose to believe it was because she was angry at what he had said. Seraphina jumped when she heard her father's voice.

“Where were you Sera?” Pitch asked.

“I went to a town to wreak some havoc because I was bored. Turned some dreams into nightmares” Seraphina replied, seeing no point in lying. He'd find out eventually.

“And? Did you have fun?” Pitch said, a hint of pride in his voice. Seraphina smiled because she had indeed had fun, before Jack came along, just not as much as she had been hoping.

“Yeah I did. Until Jack came along and tried to ruin it” Seraphina replied. Pitch's smile instantly disappeared, replaced by a scowl.

“Jack? Frost? What did he tell you?” Pitch said.

“He told me that I shouldn't come home here and that I should go with him, that he and the other Guardians were my home” Seraphina answered, a scowl of her own on her face.

“And what did you tell him?” Pitch asked, voice dropping a bit.

“I told him that neither he nor the other Guardian's were my home, that I belonged with you and not them. I told him that I was not a Guardian and I would never be one, that I didn't want to be one and I certainly didn't want to go anywhere near the rest of them. Then I left after telling him goodbye” Seraphina said, leaving out the fact that she had also told him she had changed because it was more than obvious she had and she saw no reason to mention it. Pitch grinned and pulled her close, hugging her.

“That's my girl” Pitch said, causing Seraphina to scowl again.

“I'm not a dog” Seraphina said, though she hugged him back. Pitch laughed.

“I know you're not Sera. Now, get some sleep. You must be tired” Pitch answered, releasing Seraphina, who nodded and went to her room, laying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

_How dare he say that this is not my home? I don't belong with anyone but my father...he's the only one who understands me. Besides, he taught me everything I know and all he wants in return is someone who cares about him...and I do. All they see when they look at him is a monster...Well I'm just like him, so if they see him as a monster, they'll see me as one too_ thought Seraphina as she lay in bed. She eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

No matter how hard they had tried, they couldn't find her or Pitch. Sandy was angry with them for giving up and Jack barely spoke to them anymore, but they couldn't spend every second searching, they did have things they had to do. North had toys to make, Bunny had eggs to make and Tooth and her fairies had teeth to collect.

So when Jack burst into the workshop during one of the few times they were all together, they were surprised to say the least. They seemed even more shocked when he started talking about Seraphina, and how she was alive.

“Jack, of course she's alive, Pitch wouldn't have killed her” Tooth stated but Jack just shook his head.

“No no no you don't understand-” Jack said, trying to tell them something important, but the only one who seemed to notice was Sandy, and he didn't speak so Jack kept getting interrupted.

“Jack, we understand perfectly. We understand you want to find her but we've got things to do, mate. North's got toys, Tooth has teeth and I've got eggs” Bunny said. Jack tried to say something else but North began talking.

“We are all sure she is fine Jack. We will fine her, it will just take ti-” North was cut off by the sharp sound of a bell and when everyone turned, Sandy looked angry and was holding an elf. He dropped the elf, and looked to Jack, gesturing for him to talk.

“Thanks Sandy...You guys don't understand. I found her. Or...she found me, really” Jack said, causing everyone to look at him in surprise, and also causing Sandy to perk up.

“Wait wait wait, you mean to tell us, that you found her? All by yourself?” Bunny said, obviously not believing him.

“Yes. I mean...no. It's hard to explain. I went to check out a town where people had been having nightmares because, you know, it's unusual nowadays since that drug came out that prevents them. Obviously, I thought it was Pitch but when I got there, there wasn't a single trace of him. I looked up and down, searching the whole town inside out and didn't find a single thing. Well...I went to leave when...”

Jack spent the next few minutes explain everything that had happened, in perfect detail, the Guardian's listening with rapt attention. It was shocking to say the least. Not only was Seraphina alive and well, but she was different. Of course, 100 years with Pitch would change even the nicest person but still. When Jack's tale ended he told them they needed to find her.

“But we already tried finding her Jack. The only reason you saw her was because she wanted to be seen” Tooth said and North nodded.

“That may be true but if you think about it, why would she want to be seen? It's been 100 years. You guys had given up, it was just a matter of time before Sandy and I did. It probably would've taken awhile but I know that...even we would've given up eventually...so why now? After 100 years why come out and show herself? Unless she didn't just want to be seen...but she wants to be found. She wants to be brought back. And we can do it...I know we can” Jack said. What he said made sense to them, and Sandy was all for trying to get her back.

“Alright, alright. We'll do it. Just one thing...how are we going to find her?” Bunny asked and Jack grinned.

“That's easy. All we have to do is bring out Pitch”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the little...reunion between jack and Seraphina. I know, it was kind of cruel to have her act that way but she spent 100 years with Pitch...that'll change even the nicest person.  
> I hope the time jump didn't upset you guys too much.
> 
> Feel free to kudo if you want, you can even comment.


End file.
